


With a gummy bear

by Dmonius



Series: Teenage Dreams [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius





	With a gummy bear

With her newest acquisition, the new iPod touch, in her ears, Shayera sat on the school's sport yard's tribune and hear feet wipped with the rhythm of an old Beatles song; seated in the third row, she was able to follow Wally's and was still out of range to easily ignore Mr. Stewart's constant yelling and shouting at “The Flashs” – as the runners team was called. The coach, in a green sweater that had been in the ready-to-wear collection of Abercrombie & Fitch hundreds of years ago, was standing next to the goal line and gave Wally a slap on the back whereas the rest of the team got a long lecture about how easily Wally had run them out – again.

“Mind if we sit here?”

Shayera pulled out the earphones and asked: “What?” before she was able to turn left and see Dick Grayson along with Donna Troy waiting to sit down and watching her. Shayera looked closer but she couldn't really see Roy accompanying them.

“Sure. It's so crowded, I can't withhold any permission to sit here,” she answered and pointed her hands at the surrounding loneliness of the empty tribune. Thus, Dick sat down to her left and Donna to her right. Out of a backpack, Dick pulled out a bottle of Coca Cola and a packet of gummy bears he laid on Shayera's lap.

“My father got them from his trip to Berlin,” he explained while grabbing some of these. “They are originals!”

“And why are they lying on my lap?” Shayera asked.

“Because you sit in the middle?” Donna asked back and took few.

“I see. So what are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought...since 'The Flashs' are our most-successful sports group, it seemed to be appropriate to take a look, wouldn't you agree, Donna?” Dick said.

“Of course,” Donna said and laid back to cross her legs and pull out her camera.

“When did you sing up for the student newspaper, Donna?” Shayera asked.

“I didn't,” Donna simply answered and started to watch through her lenses. Shayera turned to Dick whose eyes were following (or at least trying to follow) Wally's second sprint. When Wally had reached the goal line, Dick jumped into the air and wanked to the red haired boy while Donna's camera made a constant “click”.

“Great job, Wally,” Dick shouted to the other boy, and as usually (Shayera had to sigh) Wally didn't say a thing but just nodded and looked rather sheepishly. Shayera grabbed the other boy at his violet sweater and pulled him back on the bench next to her.

Dick was looking rather upset and confused, but she patted his leg and told him: “He's to shy. And he can't stand any compliments.”

“How come?”

“I don't know.” Shayera drank at the coke and smiled at him. “And if you're ever going to break his heart, I'll be your personal tormenter in hell, Dick.”

Dick looked at him rather confused (again!) and then away. Shayera then turned to her right and could suddenly realize that the lenses of Donna's camera had been focused on her almost all the time. The click returned and Shayera tried to smile.

***

“...and therefore, I decided to abandon my misguided ways and let go of the story about Lex Luthor's hidden wig store – but it'll see another day, I assure you, Lois.”

“Sometimes, Smallville, you're too much of a sick man,” Lois said, blinked and returned to her

Clark just watched Lois walk by when his mobile phone rang and he could see Bruce's number on the screen of the Blackberry. He hesitated for a moment and let the moment be cherished again and one more time until he answered the call.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Clark, it's Bruce.”

“Oh, hey, Bruce. I'm fine and you?” His cheeks got read when Clark realized that he had been to fast with his tongue; he took off his glasses and tried to retaliate it's effect through it but it did not really work for him. His hand grabbed a couple of gummy bears Bruce had gotten him from his trip to Berlin.

“Well...I'm fine, too...may I ask before you answer?” Bruce seemed rather delighted and Clark could literally feel how the other man smiled from the other end of the line.

“Sorry, I'm just busy.”

“I just spoke to Diana … “ And Clark felt how his stomach hurt at the mention of her name, but he could suppress the gasp coming out of his lungs and put some gummy bears in his mouth instead. “...and she and I thought about taking the kids out for a dinner tomorrow night. You and Conner want to join?”

Clark thought it over for a moment – and gave the only reasonable answer: “Sure. Why not?”


End file.
